Camp Demi
by Bookworm234
Summary: Many changes await the demigods at the start of a new summer. Mr. D and Chiron are missing...They were sent to a new camp for demigods, Camp Demi. The kids at Camp Half-Blood need some help from authorities, so they decided to find out what this new camp is all about by spying, lying, and deadly pranking. Along with defending their camp they have to learn how to grow as people too.


Chapter 1

When I first found out I was a half-blood, I thought I was free. I thought I could finally be myself. Or who I wanted to be. That maybe I'd stand out it a good way. Turns out, I was wrong.

Being part of the Athena cabin made people automatically assume I was smart. They were right, of course, but that's what I was hoping to change by coming here. At school, in down-town Manhattan, people only see me as books and numbers. Even though it sounds cliché, there's so much more to me. Ugh, I'm not saying that again. I hate cliché.

The thoughts I had four years ago come back to me now as I stand at the top of the hill that marks the boundary between Camp Half-Blood and the mortal world. Oh, how I hate the mortal world. No one pays me any attention as I head to Cabin 6, but it feels like all eyes are on me. I never seem to know why. Maybe it's because at the start of every summer, all the newbies look at me some-what strangely as I take my seat in the dinning pavilion with all of my blond-haired siblings; it's the one time having plain-brown hair makes me stand out.

The first and only time I talked to my mother, Athena, she told me it made me special. That I looked more like her than any of my siblings did. That was also when she gave me my 'bottomless backpack' as congratulations on leading the camp to make peace with the Romans. That was the only time I ever felt like I belonged.

As I walk into the cabin Annabeth is running out. She talks so fast I can hardly comprehend what she's saying, "I got here yesterday and everything was fine but when I woke up this morning Chiron and Mr. D were gone! Round up as many of our siblings as you can and get them to the Big House stat!"

I walked into the cabin and dropped my backpack on my bed before looking around. No one was in here, which would explain why no one was running after Annabeth. Realizing I seriously need to hurry I don't dwell on what Annabeth said about Mr. D and Chiron being gone.

I run into the room we had constructed during the war with the Romans, our planning room, where I find about half of the cabin. Most of them won't be here until tomorrow, "Annabeth's freaking out!"

"Is her precious Seaweed Brain missing again?" Malcolm teased. The boys seemed to think it was okay to tease Annabeth about that. It wasn't.

All the girls in the room cut him a glare before I continued talking, "She said that when she woke up this morning Mr. D and Chiron were gone. We have to go meet her at the Big House. If you know of any siblings that are somewhere else go get them."

* * *

When we all got to the Big House we found Annabeth rummaging around in Chiron's office along with Percy and some satyrs. We all stood in the doorway awkwardly, not wanting to do something that would make Annabeth freak out on us.

"I found something!" Percy yelled and held up a crumpled piece of printer paper. The way Annabeth and the satyrs crowded around him as he held the paper over his head made it look as though he had found a golden ticket.

Still ignoring us, Annabeth tore the paper out of Percy's hand and read it silently, "This isn't good." Finally taking notice of all the Athena kids in the doorway she turned to us. "You guys can go. Malcolm, call all the cabin counselors and their second-in-commands up to the Big House. We have a problem."

* * *

I feel absolutely no eyes on me as I file into the dinning pavilion. I guess I was being a bit dramatic but I look around and notice that pair of green eyes that always stare creepily at me are missing.

My cabin mates and I all sit down; I'm in between two newbies, Stella and Kiah. I nudge them and point to the center of the pavilion where the big round table is so we can listen to whatever announcements Chiron has, except no one's there. At the big table, I mean.

I do, however, see Travis and Connor Stoll climbing up on to the table. "Hey! Everyone listen up!" One of them yells.

"We have an announcement to make!" Travis says. "Chiron and Mr. D are missing! All cabin counselors must report to the Big House right now. The rest of you do whatever you want!"

The Ares kids perked up a bit and got an evil glint in their eyes. "But no killing!" Travis added with a pointed look in their direction. For how much the Stoll's loved to prank they seemed to be seriously against killing. Spending time with Katie Gardner _must_ have something to do with that.

As I watch the counselors walk out of the pavilion I can't help but wish I was one of them. Not that I don't think Annabeth should be cabin counselor or anything but I feel as though I deserve to be at least second-in-command –the rank that was created last summer when three cabin counselors were absent (Not counting Percy and Nico, since Nico always comes and goes and Percy's the only one in his cabin if you don't count Tyson).

Suddenly I know where those missing green eyes are. My best friend, Sophie, felt the same way I did. We had stepped up and helped out a lot in the war with the Romans last summer, both of us being great at debate and war strategy, and Sophie had a knack for being places when she wasn't supposed to. I don't, normally, but I feel as though that is going to change this summer.

I quickly down my foke (Fake Coke, since you can't have real Coke here –after all, giving ADHD kids caffeine is a _very _bad idea) and scrape the rest of my food in the fire as an extra offering to the Gods before exiting the pavilion.

There are a few people milling about so I walk with a purpose towards the Big House –I don't want anyone asking me questions as to where I'm going. A rule was created a few summers ago that unless it was an emergency no one was to be near the Big House during a counselor meeting. Some Hermes kid had pranked Clarisse's half-brother and thought running to the Big House was a good idea. We miss Blake.

I sneak around to the back of the Big House where I see my favorite daughter of Demeter peeking through one of the windows. "Hey," I whisper. She freaks out like I knew she would and turned around.

"Gods, Lily, you scared the shit out of me." She placed her hand on her heart as though I'd given her a heart attack.

I give a silent laugh, "You're getting a little rusty, Sophie. Did you not spy on enough people this school year?" She just rolls her eyes and turns back to the window where we see campers walking into the rec room and sitting at the large ping pong table in the middle of the room.

"You're smart; help me figure out how I hear what they're saying. I can't exactly read lips all that well." I smiled at that memory. One time, during lunch, I tried to mouth to Sophie that capture the flag was canceled but she thought I'd said Cassie's cat was dancing. I wonder what goes through her head sometimes.

"Well…" I trail off, thinking of how we could get into a room in the Big House and still be able to hear the people in the rec room. Most of the doors to the rooms were locked and only certain people had the keys to them. "Isn't the Green House right above the rec room?"

Sophie's keys lit up. She was an expert gardener so Katie gave her access to their cabin's green house, "It is! Come on, we'd better go now while people are still coming from the pavilion." She led me through the back door into the kitchen and up a set of narrow stairs that led to the second level.

We stepped into the Green House room and I nearly got stabbed in the eye by a whole bunch of rose thorns that were hanging from the ceiling. Sophie giggled, "Oops, I forgot those were there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!" She walked to the center of the room and crawled under a table with watering cans on it. "Come on! This is the best place to hear what's beneath us. I followed her and soon we both had our ears pressed to the floor boards, trying to quiet our breathing and hear through the cracks.

"Now, what did the letter say?" Percy asks.

"Um…I thought you found it." Someone, I think Malcolm says.

"Annabeth wouldn't let us read it, okay?"

I could practically feel Annabeth rolling her eyes through the floor, "Oh, shut up, you two! There wasn't much, but the letter was from Mr. D saying that a new camp for Greek demigods had been created and he was going to spend his punishment there instead of here with us dweebs. Apparently Chiron had to go with him to make sure he didn't try and kill the new demigods or something like that."

"So…What do we do?" Piper asked.

"What if we spy on them?" Percy asked. "Then we'd know what's really going on and if this new camp is a threat to us."

"That…just might work!" Annabeth had some doubt in her voice, still. "How about we get a group of about three campers together and have them stake out this new camp and then report back here? Who should go?"

"You," Leo said.

"Piper," Clarisse said. "She'd be able to talk your way out if you get caught."

"And me or my brother," Travis added. "With sneaking in our blood, you won't get caught."

"Awesome! Can we go eat now?" Leo asked.

Sophie turned to me, "You know what we have to do, don't you?" I sighed. She wanted us the follow them, I was sure of it. "Oh, come on, Lily! I know you can't stand not knowing and it'd be great practice!" For what, I wasn't sure.

"But what if we get caught? We'll get in trouble for sure."

"Not if we get someone to come along with us…" She was right. If we got in trouble, I was dead for sure, but isn't this what I wanted to do? Prove I didn't follow the rules all the time?

"Alright. But we're going to need some flash lights and granola bars," Sophie gave me an odd look. "What? I get hungry."

* * *

It was midnight when we ambushed him by the beach. Many of the campers decided to test how well they could hide from the harpies by staying up after curfew, considering we didn't really have any authority. Sophie put her hands around his eyes, making him believe it was his girlfriend for a second while I grabbed his hands and tied his wrists together behind his back.

"What?-" He managed to shout out before Sophie slapped duct tape around his mouth, mainly so we wouldn't attract the harpies attention. And some campers might wonder why a daughter of Demeter and daughter of Athena were caught trying to kidnap the son of Poseidon. Others might just look at us oddly, like they so often do.

It took about fifteen minutes, but we managed to drag the thrashing Percy across the beach and all the way to the cabins, stopping behind the Artemis cabin where we knew no one would be. Sophie pushed into an old wooden chair I assumed she placed there. I exactly sure what on earth she was doing, but it reminded me not to get on her bad side.

Sophie yanked off the duct tape that was covering Percy's mouth and I immediately replaced it with my hand, just in case he yelled. Of course, Percy then licked me, it was the one reason I don't put my hand over people's mouths. I jerked my hand back, "Ew!"

"Lily!" Sophie hissed. "Be quiet!" She looked over at Percy, who was staring at us with a bewildered expression. "Great! Our cover is blown!"

"What cover? It's not like we're spies or something!" That was me, always being reasonable.

"I know you!" Percy now exclaimed. "You're Annabeth's sister, Lily, right?"

"Yeah, I-" Sophie cut me off by clamping her hand around my mouth. Being a nice friend, I bit her.

Sophie glared at me, "We can't just let him know who we are! Do you want this to work or not?"

"Want what to work?" Percy asked. He was still sitting down, for some reason. We didn't even tie him to the chair.

"We didn't even have a plan! It's not like we're trying to kill him or something!" I threw my hands up. This is what I got for letting Sophie do the planning. Or lack of planning, for that matter.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on now?"

I started to respond, but stopped when I heard something. It sounded like people walking towards us. "Did you guys just hear something?" I heard Annabeth whisper.

Sophie was looking around frantically, while Percy was leaning back in the chair. Promptly, he fell backwards, causing Leo to call out, "Who's there?"

Sophie looked like she was ready to bolt, but I held her back. I motioned to Percy, trying to get him to go around and tell Annabeth it was just him. Either I'm really bad at gesturing, or he didn't understand at all, because he called out in an unmistakably fake high voice, "No one's here! Just me, Ashley, painting my nails."

Why he thinks a girl would be out in the dark behind a cabin painting her nails beats me. Boys are weird. Annabeth, being the smart person that she is, obviously didn't buy it. Leo, though, did, "Okay! Have fun Ashley!"

"Really, Leo?" Annabeth said. "Let's just go see who it is."

Sophie and I were cringing as Annabeth, Leo, and Travis rounded the corner of the cabin, while Percy was struggling to get off of the ground. "Percy? What are you doing?" Travis asked.

"They kidnapped me! I think they were trying to kill me!" Percy was finally standing up, but now he was trying to get there chair back into a standing position. Sophie ran off, leaving me behind to explain myself.

"Lily?" Annabeth asked. "Why were you trying to kill my boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "We weren't trying to kill him. See, I just wanted to know what Percy was getting you for your birthday, and Sophie had this new rope she wanted to test out…" I trailed off not really knowing where I was going with this whole story.

"My birthday isn't for a month!"

"I like to be prepared?"

"Okay, so then why did you tie him up?" Leo asked, trying to get Percy's hands undone.

"I told you, Sophie had new rope she wanted to test! She said something about needing to know if it was strong enough to hang plants from the ceiling. I was telling her that I wanted to ask Percy what he was getting you without you finding out, since it is part of the cabin's plan for your surprise party, and Sophie told me she had an idea of how we could do that! I guess I really need to start asking what her plans consist of." I told Annabeth all of this super quickly, making it up on the spot. I had a bit of practice, from winging it when teachers called on me and class and I hadn't been paying attention, but I still ramble when I get nervous.

"Party?" Travis, who I didn't think was paying attention, asked.

"What party? I never said party!" Great. Now I have to plan a party.

Annabeth waved us both off, "Oh, whatever. I'll act surprised. We need to leave now, the spying thing, remember?"

Once they were all gone, I turned to Percy. "So," he said. "I really don't know what I'm getting Annabeth for her birthday yet. But I didn't know there was going to be a party."

I sighed, "There isn't! I just didn't realize what I was saying. Look, Sophie and I had different motives than to find out what Annabeth wanted for her birthday." Hearing this, Percy started to slowly back away. "This," I quickly added, "isn't to kill you."

He let out a breath of relief. "Then why'd you tie me up? And lie to Annabeth?"

"Oh, well part of what I said was true. Sophie got new rope she had to test out. And I lied to Annabeth because if she knew why we were doing this we'd definitely get in trouble." I walked over to the cabin wall and picked up the backpack I had stashed there a few hours ago. "Follow me, and I'll explain.


End file.
